DreamWorks Battle Royale
DreamWorks Battle Royale is a new DreamWorks game for PS3, Xbox 360, Wii U, 3DS, Wii and the newest console Party Mode Story The Dreamworks Universe is controlled by the Dreamworks Moon. The Dreamworks Moon Boy by Tara Strong, keeps the universe in check. But suddenly, the moon is corrupted by a strange purple energy. The Moon Boy is horrified, and tries to stop it, but is easily overpowered and the Dreamworks Moon is destroyed. As a result, the Moon Boy loses his powers, and escapes into hiding. He watches helplessly as his moon fragments are scattered all over the Dreamworks worlds. One of the moon's fragments goes into the Shrek universe. by this time, Shrek, after getting some exercise, discovers the moon fragment, and discovers the sky turning purple for some weird reason. He is suddenly ambushed by Donkey, who's become strangely evil for some reason. Shrek fights Donkey, and restores him to normal. Donkey said he was off, trying to find Fiona, then he saw a strange burst of purple energy fly by, and that was all he remembered from when a black lightning bolt struck him, turning him evil. They get on Dragon and follow the strange purple cloud to Far Far Away. They discover the street is in chaos, as there are huge purple energy spikes trashing the city, corrupting the knights, and on top of all that, Puss in Boots is also corrupted, and is acting strangely. Shrek & Donkey free Puss from the corruption, and the three of them deal with the dark energy spikes in Far Far Away. Prince Charming appears, and after a battle, says he's captured Fiona, and says that if Shrek wants her back, he will have to come to the Dragon's Keep to rescue her. Believing this to be a case of 'deja vu', Shrek, Donkey, and Puss, arrive at the Keep, fighting the enemies and eventually make it to the highest room in the tallest tower, but Fiona isn't there. Charming says it was all a set-up, and traps them, asking the Cyclops to deal with them. the heroes defeat the Cyclops, but Prince Charming escapes. Fortunately, Moon Boy shows up and uses what's left of his power to save Shrek, Donkey, and Puss. He retrieves the Moon fragment from Shrek, saying a strange force has destroyed his moon, and without it, the Dreamworks worlds will be destroyed, and the characters of those worlds will be erased from history. Donkey and Puss agree to help recover the missing fragments, as does Shrek reluctantly, saying he also has to find Fiona. The Moon Boy sends them to the Madagascar universe. On the island of Madagascar, They encounter Alex, who is escaping his friend Marty, who has been corrupted. The heroes, along with Alex, free him, and he joins the heroes. They meet Skipper in the jungle, and fight their way through the Foosa and knights, all the way to the plane, where they fly to Africa, and after a crash landing, head to the watering hole, and there, they defend Melman and Gloria from a bunch of Knights and Hazmat Elves, as well as defeating Makunga, who wants revenge on Alex for his defeat in the second Madagascar film. After beating Makunga, the heroes recover another moon fragment, and, with, Alex, Marty, and Skipper on the team, leave, as the universe is corrupted. The next universe is the Shark Tale universe. To help them, Moon Boy uses some of his magic power to make them able to breathe and move normally underwater. Oscar, the fish, asks the heroes for help in finding his girlfriend Angie. they head through Reef City, and when they find her, they find her held prisoner by Tighten, and after a fight, Angie is saved, but Tighten escapes. Lenny the shark arrives to tell the heroes that strange creatures have invaded his dad's home, and he needs their help to get rid of them, mentioning a strange blue rock. Shrek, realizing that is the moon fragment, agrees, thinking Fiona will be there as well. Lenny takes the heroes toward the ship. they fight through the ship, and make it into the main part of the lair. Fiona isn't there, but Tighten is, and this time he has help; a corrupted RJ. They fight them and free RJ and reclaim the fragment, but Tighten escapes, as do the heroes, including Oscar, as the Shark Tale universe is corrupted. The Moon Boy uses some more power on Oscar, allowing him to walk, fight, and breathe outside of water. The heroes set out to the next world - Suburbia, in the Over the Hedge universe. They clear out the enemies in the suburb, and the amusement park dealing with Tighten as well. Prince Charming appears, and is furious with Tighten for failing, saying the boss will be annoyed with him. But before Shrek can voice about the 'boss', the villains leave, but not before Charming says that if he wants to see Fiona again, he has to go to Vincent's mountain. Donkey is worried, and warns Shrek that it could be a trap, but Shrek has no choice if he wants to rescue Fiona. The heroes get to Vincent's mountain, and Donkey's guess is proved correct: it was a trap Charming and Tighten planned. They order Vincent to destroy the heroes. The heroes defeat Vincent and recover the next fragment, but Charming and Tighten trap the heroes in a rocket cage and blast them to their doom, but Puss sabotages the rocket with his sword and the rocket blows up, with Donkey, RJ, Alex, and Skipper getting seperated in the process. The others and the fragment are saved by Moon Boy. Donkey, RJ, Alex, and Skipper crashland in the Monsters vs Aliens universe, where they meet and fight a corrupted The Missing Link attacking the aliens on San Francisco. After freeing him, The Missing Link offers to help the heroes, and they race through the city, fighting off the aliens, and the mutant pumpkins & carrots. They get beamed up by Gallaxhar, who has a moon fragment in his spaceship. the heroes fight Gallaxhar and beat him, reclaiming the fragment, and escape as the MvA world is corrupted. Meanwhile, Shrek, Oscar, Marty, and Puss have headed to the Island of Berk, in the How to Train Your Dragon universe. They meet Hiccup, and with his help, fight off the enemies in Berk. Hiccup discovers a strange evil inside Dragon Island. Shrek decrees he will go take out Charming if he's there, but Marty plans to do the same thing, as well as Puss and Oscar. Hiccup decides the fairest thing to do is for them all to fight, including himself, in a battle to decide who will go to Dragon Island and deal with the strange energy. The winner of the fight confronts Charming, who has put a Hideous Zippleback under mind control, which that person defeats, then reclaims another moon fragment, and leaves as the Island of Berk is corrupted. both groups meet up, and return both their moon fragments to Moon Boy. Next they go to New Hive City, in the Bee Movie universe. There, Shrek discovers Fiona, except she's been corrupted, and is working for Charming. In fury, Shrek challenges Prince Charming and his corrupted wife to a battle. After the battle, Fiona is freed no memory of what had happened, and as the heroes explain what is going on to her, Charming escapes, and Shrek, now with Fiona, set off through New Hive City, fighting off enemies, and through the Honex Factory. They then encounter a corrupted Barry B Benson, and he joins the team after freeing him, but then they get ambushed by the Cyclops. The heroes beat him, recover the next moon fragment, and leave as the world is corrupted. They next head to the Valley of Peace, in the Kung Fu Panda universe, and after defeating a corrupted Po, help him and the Furious Five deal with the enemies in the valley. They get a call from Gongmen City, that Tai Lung is there, and attacking. the heroes head to the city, and upon beating Tai Lung, discover it was all a diverson, to keep the heroes far away from the moon fragment, which was inside the Juggernaut statue back at Shifu's temple. Tighten shows up, and plans to zap Fiona and re-corrupt her again, but Shrek takes the blow and is corrupted instead. after the heroes free him, they head back to Shifu's temple, and defeat the Juggernaut. But despite recovering the fragment, the heroes ended up in another trap - and they are launched out of the Valley of Peace, and into danger, but Mr Peabody & Sherman, who were travelling in the WABAC, rescue them, but Tighten appears, and corrupts them, but Shrek and the others defeat them and restore them to normal. with their help, they recover the fragments in the Rise of The Guardians and The Croods universes defeating Pitch, Vincent, and Makunga, as well as freeing a corrupted Jack Frost and Grug along the way. The last fragment is found in Metro City, in the Megamind universe. They meet Megamind, and after defeating Charming and Tighten in the Metro Man Museum, Roxanne Ritchie explains that she has the last fragment in a safe. but the Doom Syndicate has stolen the 5 keys to the safe. The heroes help Megamind defeat the villains and recover the last fragment. Megamind joins the heroes and promises Roxanne he'll be back. they return to Moon Boy and return the remaining moon fragments to him. The moon is restored. But then Moon Boy laughs evilly, claiming his plan was perfect, and reveals his true self, an evil mastermind called Dr Disruptor. He reveals his plan was to destroy the moon, and scatter it's fragments all over the universe, and disguise himself as Moon Boy, so that the heroes could gather the fragments for him, and he plans to corruptify the moon, and destroy the universes, and then take over the world. The heroes are quickly captured, and thrown into the Cat in the Hat universe. Charming and Tighten are sent to make sure the heroes don't return... alive. the heroes fight their way throw the Cat in the Hat's strange Seussian worlds, and defeat Charming and Tighten, the last battle being both of them at once. But then, they are sucked into a warp hole. Quinn appears in his machine, and the heroes soon defeat him. The heroes soon return to the Dreamworks Moon, only to find that Dr Disruptor has corrupted it, and will now create a mass corruption, destroying the universes. The heroes are captured, but are quick to discover Dr Disruptor betraying Prince Charming and Tighten, and putting them in the cage, alongside the heroes. They all discover the real Moon Boy, trapped in another cage, an the last of his energy is being used to power Dr Disruptor's corrupted moon. Suddenly, without warning, the cages are broken, and the heroes, and Moon Boy, are rescued. they discover the rescuer is Agent Classified, from the Penguins of Madagascar film. Dr DIsruptor is furious, and now the heroes, alongside Charming, Tighten, and Classified, fight the evil Dr Disruptor to save their worlds. The heroes emerge victorious, but Dr Disruptor is not defeated. He plans to recorrupt the moon and destroy the world, but Moon Boy captures him and breaks his corrupted jewel, where his corrupting power comes from. Without his power, Dr Disruptor explodes, with his corruption vanishing all over the universes. The Moon is de-corrupted, and Moon Boy gets his full power back. He restores the universes to normal, and the heroes all return home. Everything is finally back to normal in the Dreamworks universes... well, as normal as they are, at least. Characters the characters have 8 palette swaps; their normal form, 4 or 5 other palette swaps, their negative form, and their unlockable costumes that can be bought in the shop. Starter Unlockable DLC These characters do not appear in the Wii version. Assist Characters Stages Italic ''means this stage is unlockable in Story Mode. 'Bold italic '''means this stage is unlockable in the shop. Also, some stages have an Ω form, making them like the SSB series Final Destination stage. Bosses Story Mode Enemies Trophies/Achievements For full details, head to List of DreamWorks Battle Royale Trophies. Missions Video Clips This is a list of the unlockable Dreamworks video clips you can buy in the shop. Items Weapons Potions Other Quotes For full details, head to List of DreamWorks Battle Royale Quotes. List of goods for Party Mode Certificate 1: Smash is love, smash is life: Play for a total of 72 hours Certificate 2: Official Dreamworks Ogre: Beat arcade mode with everyone (Including DLC) Accessory: Shrek's original wardrobe: Complete ALL missions Link to Party Mode http://videogamefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Party_Mode Category:Shrek Category:Dreamworks Category:Fighting Games Category:SSB-Like Games Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games Category:Platform Brawling Category:Crossovers Category:PS3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Aardman Games Category:Wallace & Gromit Category:Party Mode